You're My Heart
by SouthernHemmy
Summary: Dave and Noah one shot...Please give it a try and review thanks Hemmy


_Well I know they say all goods things _

_Must come to some kinda of ending_

_We were so damn good, I guess we never stood a chance_

_Go on find what you've been missin'_

_When that highway's tired of listenin'_

_You'll see I'm not that easy to forget..._

Dave watches as Noah walks out the front door of the Karofsky home. The last words spoken by the tan Jewish boy, _I just can't do this anymore _echoing in his ears. Noah had just broken up with him and why Dave still didn't understand as the tears poured down his pale cheeks.

The last six months had been the best of Dave's entire life. He knew he loved Noah, there was no doubt. He looked forward to the text messages the smaller jock sent him each morning telling him Noah was thinking about him or that Noah dreamed about him the night before. Even if the dreams were just daydreams of the two of them leaving Lima forever.

"There was always a piece of my heart that got lost along the way until you found it." Dave remembers the day Noah told him that, the love that had shone in the dark umber eyes. It had been the first declaration of love from the Jewish teen. And it wasn't the last, even today.

_When a new moon shines through your window,_

_Or you hear a sad song on the radio,_

_And you don't know why, _

_but you just start to cry..._

_Or your driving round on a sunny day_

_And outta nowhere comes a pourin' rain_

_,And a memory hits you right out of the blue..._

_That's just me _

_Thinking of you_

The first time they made love, not fucking or sex, was filled with tenderness and soft moonbeams filtering though the leaves of the old oak trees by the lake. It had been the first time for both of them being with a guy. Unsure shaking hands reaching, touching flat planes of strong muscles. Rough chapped lips searching, finding all secret places on each other's bodies. Tongues tasting for the first time a sweet urgent wanton need, battling for control until a truce of equality is learned between them. A pain filled cry is heard when one body claims the other. Release is found between two sweat drenched bodies as the love grows in their hearts.

There had been no argument of who was on top or bottom, everything just fell into place as if it had been foreseen eons ago.

_I'm not gonna try to stop you,_

_Doesn't mean that I don't want too;_

_If I know you, you've already made up your mind _

_go on and go if you're really leavin'_

_Put a million miles between us,_

_But you still feel me like _

_I'm right there at your side_

Dave knew he should go after Noah, stop him but his heart wouldn't let him move. There was so much pain in his chest that it felt like a crushing weight that wouldn't even let him breathe let along take a step.

Their love had built a life in waiting for them, a life that would begin in a couple of months when they both graduated from that hellhole of a high school. A life that included college, a place of their own, degrees, what city to live in after graduation and marriage. They had even discussed how many kids they would adopt once they found the perfect house.

Now it was all Dave could think about as he heard the old beat up truck start up in his driveway as the first sob tore from his throat.

_And I'm thinkin' about the road your on,_

_I'm thinkin' about you comin' home,_

_I'm wondering if you've got your radio on..._

Dave watched as Noah changed over the next month. He watched as the once happy and go lucky jock seemed to slip into a depression. The sparkle was gone in the dark hazel eyes that used to light up every time Noah would laugh or sing. His shoulders had become hunched over, head drooping down. Dave overheard the some of the Gleeks talking about Noah's stomach bug and how he seemed unable to shake it.

Dave began to think that Noah was sick, really sick. The thoughts of him losing Noah to death made a deep fear creep into his soul. He noticed that Noah's clothes were becoming baggier and that he shirts he wore looked two sizes to big for him. It was like he was disappearing in front of Dave's eyes.

_And when you find your way to another town,_

_And someone tries to lay you down_

_And a feelin' hits you right out of the blue...It's meThinking of you_

_That's just me _

_T__hinking of you._

Two weeks before graduation Dave finally gathered enough courage to go to Noah's house. Dave was greeted at the door by Mrs. Puckerman who looked as if the entire weight of the world rested on her shoulders.

"Mrs. P I know I'm probably not welcomed here anymore but I need to know if Noah is okay. You know we broke up over six weeks ago and he said it was his fault not mine. I need to know what is really going on, is he sick? Is he going to die?" Dave's words are jumbled and fast as he waiting for the short dark haired woman to throw him out of her home. "I still love him Mrs. P and I don't want to lose him."

"Dave I am not mad at you and you are welcomed here whenever you want to stop by." Mrs. P smiles gently at the big jock standing in front of her. "But you need to make him tell you what is going on! You have a right to know and it should be him that tells you what is going on. Go upstairs and make him tell you! I will take Sarah for some dinner that way you two can yell all you need to. But Dave Karofsky YOU MAKE HIM TELL YOU!" Mrs. P ends her rant with a soft yell and a hard poke to his large chest emphasizing her words and pushes Dave towards the stairs. He waits at the bottom until he hears the front door open and close signaling their exit.

Dave walks quietly up the stairs trying to think of what to say and how to make Noah tell him what was wrong. He stops at the open doorway when he sees his former boyfriend standing in front of the mirror naked with his hands around his abdomen and then watches as Noah takes his hands away and….

"Noah?" Dave is staring at the round bump where those damn sexy abs used to be and watches as Noah's hands try to cover it up.

"Dave? What the hell are you doing here? MA!" Noah shouts for his mother so that she can make Dave leave his room, the house. He just wants Dave to leave. He reaches for a pair of sweatpants that are laying on his bed.

"She took Sarah out for dinner so we could talk. I came to see why you have been so sick. I came to see why you wont even talk to me at school. I FUCKING CAME TO TELL YOU I STILL LOVE YOU! AND I WALK IN HERE AND YOU'RE…YOU'RE…_PREGNANT_?" Dave is shouting and he doesn't understand why but it seems appropriate to him. He is also having a major freak out in his mind.

_**Noah is pregnant! But he cant be, guys don't get pregnant! Girls get pregnant! He broke up with me cause he is pregnant! Is it mine? Of course it's mine! I mean he was faithful, right?**_

"GET OUT DAVE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AND I SURE AS HELL DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Noah screams at Dave after pulling up the sweatpants.

"I'M NOT FUCKING GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! IS IT MINE?" Dave bellows back at Noah standing his ground.

"I'M FUCKING ALMOST FOUR MONTHS PREGNANT! AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IS IT YOURS?" Noah can't believe that Dave would ask him that question. "OH THAT'S RIGHT! I AM SUCH A WHORE TO EVERYONE AT SCHOOL AND THIS TOWN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT! I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME?" Tears are pouring from the hazel/amber eyes.

"IS THIS WHY YOU BROKE UP WITH ME? CAUSE RIGHT NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT HURTS MORE, YOU NOT TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE PREGNANT OR THAT YOU BROKE UP WITH ME KNOWING YOU ARE PREGNANT!" Dave is furious with the one person that he loves more than anyone or anything else in the world. "I LOVE YOU! I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU AFTER WE BROKE UP! AND YES FUCKTARD I TRUST YOU BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME AND HIDE IT?"

"BECAUSE ALL THE PLANS WE MADE _YOU_ CAN STILL DO THEM! _YOU_ CAN GET OUT OF THIS PODUNK TOWN! _YOU _CAN STILL MAKE IT!" Noah yells as he cries harder. "**I CAN'T NOW! **I CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING UNTIL THE BABY GETS HERE AND THEN ALL I CAN DO IS GET A JOB AND TAKE CARE OF IT! **CAUSE I AM NOT GIVING UP ANOTHER CHILD!**"

Noah slumps down beside the bed sitting on the floor with his knees bent in front of him. He doesn't want to look at Dave, he knows what he will see. And he doesn't look up until he hears the front door closing. Noah stands on shaking legs and makes his way down to the front door and out to the front porch to find Dave kicking the hell out of the metal trash can by the side of the road. Obscenities can be heard on the next block by the furious jock.

Noah walks up to Dave and tries to calm the larger jock down. He places a hand on Dave's arm to only have it jerked away.

"If you weren't pregnant I would beat your ass into next week! How could you do this to me Noah? How could you keep my child away from me after what Quinn did to you?" Dave is crying, red faced , still kicking the trash can.

"I'm sorry Dave! I just wanted you to be able to go to college and do all the things we planned, just without me! Don't you think it hurt me to walk away from you? To know that the only person I have ever truly loved would never know about us!" Noah instinctively wraps an arm around his bulging stomach. "My Ma won't hardly talk to me because I wouldn't tell you! She said I was no better than Quinn! I wanted to tell you! I did but I knew you would want to stay and take care of us and you can't! You have to get out! You have to live for me!"

"Why can't we both get out of here? Why can't we both go to college and do all the things we dreamed of with the baby?" Dave waits for an answer.

"Because one of us would have to stay with the baby! One of us would have to have a job! One of us would have to give up their part of the dream! And I chose me! I was never meant to get out of this town! I was always meant to be a Lima loser just like my Dad!" The hot tears running down Noah's face pale in comparison to the burning hot pain ripping his heart apart.

"Well I choose US! I choose a life with the man I love and with the baby that is OURS! And as soon as the baby is born I am going to beat your ass! And trust me when I say that sex is going to be the last thing on your mind! Do you understand me Puckerman?" Dave is nose to nose with Noah and can see the turmoil turning in those dark umber eyes.

Noah sees the determination in Dave's jaw and the fire in his eyes. All he wants to do is collapse against that strong hard chest and let Dave hold him for the next four and a half months. "Are you sure that's what you want Dave?"

"Yes I'm sure! Don't you ever make decisions for me again! We planned our whole lives out Noah, TOGETHER! We made the choices together, not separately! And I was serious! I am so going to beat your ass over this when the baby is born! You have no idea how much you hurt me Noah!" Dave pulls Noah against his chest wrapping his arms around the dark Jew.

"Yes I do cause I hurt just as much. I love you Dave. Can you forgive me?" The choked sob is muffled by Noah's face pressing into Dave's shoulder.

"Only if you promise no more secrets and lies. We are a partnership remember?" Dave pushes Noah away to look into those smoky eyes that he missed so much.

"I promise." Noah stares into the eyes that hold their future until something happens for the first time. He looks down at his round belly and smiles as it happens again.

"Oh! OH!" Noah reaches for Dave's hand and places it over the bump, "she is moving! Can you feel her?"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Dave can feel the slight thump against the palm of his hand. He nods at the grinning boy waiting for it to happen again. And it does but stronger this time.

"I just do." Noah smiles up at Dave's handsome face. Dave smiles back before capturing the lips that fit his own into a deep and loving kiss. They break apart as Mrs. P's car pulls into the driveway. They wait until she and Sarah are out of the car before telling/yelling the good news. "HE/SHE is moving!" Both boys say at the same time.

Mrs. P runs over to the boys and places her hand on her son's stomach and laughs for the first time in two months as her grandbaby kicks her hand. She looks at the boys for a moment thinking of how happy the boys seem. "So YOU made him tell the truth I see. Good for you Dave and welcome to the family!" She hugs Dave tightly.

The next two weeks of school are filled with exams and graduation preparations. New Directions was going to sing at the ceremony and Dave had a surprise for Noah planned as well. It took some convincing on Dave's part for Finn and the rest of the Gleeks to help him out but they finally did when Noah slipped during rehearsal grabbing his stomach as he fell. Noah finally told everyone about the baby and Dave. All the girls had to touch his stomach which was creepy, while the boys all congratulated him with weird expressions of disbelief.

The day of pomp and circumstance arrived finally signaling a new beginning for everyone and after the performance by the New Directions the diploma's were handed out. Before the usual cap tossing and the usual good luck speech from Mr. Figgins, the Gleeks took the stage once again without Noah knowing what was happening. Mercedes held his hand as he walked back up on the stage and told him to just go with it as the reached the center of the stage. Noah watched as Dave walked up to the stage from the other side Santana taking his hand leading him to the middle of the stage.

The audience is staring at the two boys being led to the center and Mrs. P is crying sitting next to Dave's father. He had taken the news extremely well after sitting down. Paul knew Noah was right for Dave and the fact that he was going to be a grandpa just made it even better. They both knew what Dave had planned and both were hoping everything worked out.

"This song is dedicated from Dave to Noah. I know some of you all have problems with a guy loving another guy but for right now all of you need to show some respect and love to this couple. They love each other more than most of you love your wives or husbands and they have never been afraid to show it to each other." Mercedes takes a deep breath before she continues. "So Noah this is for you from the man that loves you with all of his heart."

"And if any of you out there try and mess this up I will go all Lima Heights on your asses!" Santana snarls at the graduating class.

The music starts and the girls place the boys hands together before stepping back to sing. Noah cries softly as Dave pulls him against him and starts slowly dancing with him.

_Here we are_

_Safe at last_

_We can breathe a sigh_

_It seems the storm has passed_

_Through it all_

_No one knew_

_That all the tears in heaven _

_Would bring me back to you_

_No one I know_

_Imagined we would make it _

_But it only matters that we both believed, oh _

_You and me, we're a miracle_

_Meant to be, and nothing can change it_

_Mountains move and oceans part_

_When they are standing in our way _

_You and me, we're a miracle_

_Angels stand watching over us_

_And heaven shines upon us ev'ry day _

_Ev'ry time_

_I felt near defeat_

_You were there for me_

_On my side completely_

_You give me strength, oh_

_You set me free, yeah, yeah_

_This is because of you_

_I'm more than I can be, oh_

_When I'm with you_

_The world is ours to reach for_

_Together, there is nothing we can't do _

_The chance was so unlikely_

_That we would ever be, oh_

_Two stars among the heavens_

_Destiny brought you to me _

_You and me, we're a miracle (miracle)_

_You and me, we're a miracle (miracle)_

_Miracle_

The music and voice slowly fade away as Dave releases Noah from his hold and kneeling down on one knee…

"Noah you told me once that I found the missing piece of your heart that you lost somewhere. That piece of your heart fit perfectly into the hole that had been in my heart since I can remember. I was always missing something in my life, a spark, a light but you brought that to me. You are the light on my darkest days. I need you in my life and I want you in my life forever." Dave looks up into the loving eyes of his heart seeing the tears and the happiness there continues as he grabs Noah's left hand.

"So Noah Elijah Puckerman will you make me the happiest man on earth? Will you marry me?" Dave pulls out a white gold band that has 'forever yours' engraved on the inside slipping it over Noah's ring finger.

Noah looks at the ring shining against his dark skin and down at the man that he suddenly wants to hit the jock for doing this to him but he settles for pulling Dave up for a kiss.

Coach Sylvester's loud booming voice breaks them apart, "So is that a yes Mohawk? We are waiting for your answer!" She smirks at the two love birds. Sue is actually quite happy for them.

"YES! And I am so going to kick _your_ ass after she is born for this!" Noah pokes Dave in the stomach with a smile.

The audience is stunned but even they can see the love and happiness of the couple standing in front of them. Applause and cheers erupt from the students and the parents. Paul and Nora run up to the stage to hug both of their sons as the rest of the students throw their caps in the air.

Four months after graduation Nathaniel Sean Karofsky is born. Yes _she_ was a healthy baby boy and yes Noah pouted for a little while until his mother reminded him to be grateful for God's little gift to them. He had Noah's olive skin and dark hair but he had Dave's green eyes.

The next four years are rough for the boys but they make it together with the help of the doting grandparents. Both boys graduate college with honors and little Nate's squeals when he hears their names being called out to receive their degrees.

Two years later little Abigail Rose was born. She was just like Dave, pale skin and light brown hair. But her eyes belonged to Noah, dark hazel amber/brown eyes that were sprinkled with fleck of green. Daddy(Noah) and Poppa(Dave) spoiled her and her brother but they also instilled what was important and what wasn't, making sure both kids could handle their lives.

Their lives were never ideal as they faced prejudice from some and acceptance from others. They never lost sight of each other or the love that still beat strong between them, even in their old age. The were blessed with eight grandchildren and four great grand children before their time together ended. Dave passed away first at the age of eighty one from complications after a stroke. Noah followed two years later after writing each of his children letters explaining why he was so tired and that he missed his husband. Noah died peacefully at the age of eighty three from a heart attack in his sleep.

The two halves of a heart were once again together.

A/N songs are from Christian Kane and Christine Agulaira(Spelling is wrong I know)


End file.
